Sálvame
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: –Simplemente finge que no existí. –¿Cómo podría fingir que una de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido no pasó en realidad? ...Sabía que era egoísta, pero esperaba escuchar eso, realmente esperaba que el otro lo escogiera sobre su vida perfecta. Que escogiera la imperfección que él era. –Te quiero, Alexander. [AU / One-Shot]


Hola.

Regreso después de tiempo con otro one, y, si leen mi otra historia (Coffe Shop) deberían saber que aún esta en hiatus. Porque no tengo ideas para esa historia. Ojalá disfruten esto. _**Mi recomendación es que, si gustan, vean el video y la letra de la canción. JustSaying**_

Disclaimer: Cazadores de sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

_Historia basada mayormente en el video y canción: "Back" de Infinite _

* * *

**"Sálvame"**

**.**

**.**

–_No lo hagas. _

_Su hermana había pronunciado esas palabras como si fuera una especie de suplica. Le miró tratando de sonreírle un poco, aunque sus labios apenas y se arquearon un poco. _

–_Estaré bien. _

–_No puedes asegurarlo. No lo hagas, Alec. _

–_Basta. _

–_No tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que probarle nada a nadie. _

_Él gruñó exasperado. Las manos de su hermana se encontraban alrededor de sus muñecas, miró el agarre antes de hacerse hacia atrás. _

–_Haré esto porque quiero, no porque tenga que probar algo. _

_Y después de decir eso dio media vuelta y se dirigió a paso rápido a la salida. Su hermana gritó su nombre casi con desesperación pero el simplemente lo ignoró, salió de la casa y se fue corriendo a su destino; Aún con los gritos de su hermana resonando en su mente. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. La nuca le dolía, sentía una especie de picazón recorrerle esa zona, como si se estuviera quemando. Se sentía mareado, todo a su alrededor era borroso y se movía. Cerró los ojos nuevamente intentando concentrarse en lo que había pasado, como había llegado a ese lugar. Su cabeza dio una punzada que se extendió hasta su nuca, el dolor lo obligó a dejar escapar un quejido de dolor.

Escuchó voces a su alrededor pero no entendía lo que decían, de alguna forma su cerebro no parecía estar funcionando, por lo tanto su cuerpo tampoco le servía. Quería levantarse, dejar de sentir ese mareo y ese dolor en su cuerpo, trató de mover sus brazos pero estos no le respondieron, solo pudo sentir hormigueos en todas sus extremidades.

Entreabrió los ojos y el mundo empezó a aclararse, empezó a distinguir un par de sombras que poco a poco empezaban a tener una forma definida. De su garganta salió un nuevo quejido de dolor. Las voces se callaron. Pudo escuchar el sonido de un motor, su cerebro al fin funcionó, estaba en un auto pero no recordaba porque. Las voces volvieron a escucharse, ahogadas por el sonido del motor, estaban susurrando.

Iba a decir algo cuando un dolor llegó a su frente, escuchó un grito enojado, el motor rugir y de nueva cuenta se hundió en una profunda obscuridad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_El dolor que había empezado en su abdomen se había extendido por todos lados, en sus brazos, sus piernas, sus costillas, su espalda. La única parte que se salvaba era su cabeza, y eso solamente porque la estaba protegiendo con sus manos. Soltó un quejido de dolor cuando un nuevo golpe llegó a su rodilla, se mordisqueó los labios tratando de soportar el dolor, solo tenía que soportarlo unos segundos más. Solo unos segundos más. _

– _¡Alto! _

_Casi dejo salir un gemido lastimero de gusto cuando escuchó esa palabra. Los golpes se detuvieron al instante, tuvo que inhalar y exhalar un par de veces antes de quitar las manos de su cabeza, una señal de que aún seguía con vida. Una de las personas a su alrededor soltó un silbido. _

–_Levántate. _

_No tuvo que subir la cabeza para darse cuenta que la persona a la que se dirigían era él. Apretó los dientes hasta que rechinaron, no estaba seguro si podría levantarse pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que pasar la prueba. _

–_1… 2… 3…_

_Todos a su alrededor empezaron a contar y el sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, su corazón latía tan desesperadamente por la adrenalina que bien podría darle un infarto en cualquier momento. Sus manos se movieron tan lentamente que le dio miedo no poder cumplir con el tiempo estimado. _

–_4…_

_Apenas trató de ponerse en pie el dolor le atravesó como un rayo, rechinó los dientes tratando de minimizar el dolor o al menos no dar muestra de que lo padecía. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se incorporó lo suficiente como para ponerse a gatas._

–_5…_

_Enterró las uñas en la tierra, el dolor le impedía pararse completamente, y si no lo lograba el dolor sería para nada. Sintió la boca pegajosa, tragó la saliva que se le había amontonado, se arrepintió casi al instante, en cuanto el sabor de la sangre bajó por su garganta. Volvió a quejarse del dolor mientras se alzaba, le dolía tanto que pensó que no iba a poder hacerlo. _

–_6…_

_Golpeó el suelo con furia. Tenía que pararse, demostrarles que él podía pasar esa estúpida prueba. Apretando los dientes de nueva cuenta logró levantarse. Todos dejaron de contar por un momento para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Trastabilló por un momento antes de pararse lo más erguido posible. _

–_1…2…_

_Y todos empezaron a contar de nuevo. Él solo quería que todo terminara de una buena vez, quería tirarse en el suelo y gemir de dolor, tal vez incluso tenía alguna costilla rota, o la muñeca, la cual se sentía como si el simple hecho de moverla le fuera a provocar un extenso dolor. _

–_3…4…5…_

_Todos guardaron silencio por un momento sin dejar de mirarle calculadoramente. Apenas profirió un suspiro las reacciones de todos se dejaron ver. Un par le silbaron mientras otros le aplaudían y los que quedaban solo le sonrieron. Se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras dejaba que una risa saliera de sus labios. Una mano se posó en su hombro, ignoró la punzada de dolor que ese contacto le provocó. Alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos miel que parecían resplandecer en la obscuridad. Sonrió de lado, obtuvo una sonrisa a cambió. El otro le volvió a palmear el hombro y estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando un chico detrás de él le interrumpió profiriendo un grito. _

– _¡Alec ya es un submundo! _

– _¡Eso iba a decir yo! –le riñó al chico que lo acababa de interrumpir. Se giró hacia Alec para sonreírle–. Felicidades, Alexander. _

_Y en un segundo recibió más palmadas, en su espalda, sus hombros y su abdomen. Gruñó un par de veces para que dejaran de golpearle, aunque solo provocó risas y más golpes. Se permitió sonreír aún cuando le dolían hasta las pestañas. Después de unos minutos las muestras de afecto se detuvieron. Agradeció mentalmente que eso pasara. _

– _¡Vayan por algo para celebrar! –Ordenó el moreno que aún se encontraba frente a él–. ¡Alcohol, mucho alcohol, y nos vemos en media hora en la bodega! _

_Todos dieron un grito de júbilo y se dispersaron. Apenas les tomó un segundo perderse por algún lugar. _

–_Ya puedes echarte en el suelo. _

_Alec parpadeó por un momento. _

– _¿He? _

–_Se nota que desde que te paraste lo único que quieres hacer es sentarte. _

–_Estoy bien, solo…_

_Su acompañante suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo. Alexander dudó por un momento antes de imitarle, solo que él dejó su cuerpo completamente extendido en la tierra. Y el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos por varios minutos. _

–_Me sorprendiste. _

– _¿Yo? –Alec se recargó en sus codos para alzarse–. ¿Qué hice? _

–_Lo soportaste muy bien, incluso te mantuviste de pie aún cuando parecía que te desmayarías en cualquier instante –dijo mirándole a los ojos–. Nada mal para un rico malcriado. _

–_Supongo que viniendo de ti es un cumplido._

_Se miraron sonriendo por un momento para después soltar una carcajada. Alexander se sintió ligero. Como si no acabara de ser golpeado hasta el cansancio. _

_Su acompañante soltó un suspiro y se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa en el proceso, aunque era obvio que la suciedad casi no se vería en esos pantalones negros. Miró a Alexander por un momento, extendió la mano ofreciéndosela para levantarse. _

– _¿Listo para la fiesta, Lightwood? _

_Tomó la mano que le era ofrecida y se levantó con cuidado, a pesar de todo cada célula de su cuerpo estaba adolorida. _

–_Claro, Bane. _

_Recibió una sonrisa por ese comentario. _

–_Desde ahora puedes llamarme Magnus. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una descarga de frió le recorrió el cuerpo, fue tan inesperada que todo su cuerpo dio un respingo. Su nuca aún picaba, pero menos que la última vez que fue consciente de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, parpadeando repetidas veces para poder enfocar, varias figuras comenzaron a tomar forma, eran personas, todos vestían sudaderas rojas con un complicado símbolo de color negro en el pecho.

Intentó moverse y fue cuando se dio cuenta de su estado. Estaba amarrado con cuerdas gruesas y apretadas, tan apretadas que el ángulo en sus brazos dolía. Sintió una nueva oleada de frió, le habían aventado de nueva cuenta agua helada. Cerró los ojos y trató de enfocarse en su situación, le dolía el cuerpo, estaban esas personas rodeándolo, las sogas en su cuerpo parecían haber sido hechas para que no se le ocurriera siquiera pensar en irse. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

– ¿Los hijos de la noche tomando un rehén? –preguntó con diversión.

–Cállate.

Sintió un agarre en su mandíbula y abrió los ojos. Un chico pálido con aretes casi en toda la cara le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Vas a decir algo?

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta, el chico se alejó y se acercó a sus compañeros los cuales le miraban con algo de duda.

– ¿Estás seguro que vendrán por él? –Preguntó una chica con el cabello recogido en un chongo gracias a una navaja–. No parece algo importante.

–Es importante, eso nos dijeron.

Alec cerró los ojos de nuevo sin dejar de prestar atención a la conversación.

– ¿Y si no vienen por él?

– ¡Van a venir!

–No podemos estar seguros…

– ¡Cállense! –Interrumpió alguien con enojo–. Si no vienen por él simplemente lo dejamos tirado en algún lado.

–Pero…

–Por supuesto que van a venir –interrumpió Alec abriendo los ojos pero sin dignarse a mirarlos–. La diferencia entre los submundo y los hijos de la noche es que nosotros no dejamos a alguien simplemente morir.

Les miró por un instante para asegurarse que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado. Todos le miraban con enojo. Sonrió y soltó una risa en cuanto el chico con excesivos aretes se acercaba y le soltaba un puñetazo en el rostro.

– ¡Ese grupo nunca debió existir, son todos un montón de traidores!

Alexander escupió la sangre que se formó en su boca por el golpe. Volvió a reír.

– ¿No es estúpido? Lo amenazados que se sienten solo porque se formó un grupo de delincuentes más poderoso.

No tuvo que alzar la vista para darse cuenta que realmente los había hecho enojar.

– ¡Los hijos de la noche controlábamos todo! –Gritó la chica alzándole la cabeza por el cabello–. ¡Ustedes se metieron con quien no debían!

Sus compañeros le secundaron mientras soltaban varios insultos. Saboreó el sabor metálico que aún permanecía en su boca, sonrió de lado y miró a la chica directamente a los ojos. Era bastante obvio que usaba lentes de contacto para que sus ojos parecieran completamente negros.

–Están equivocados… ustedes son los que se metieron con quien no debían.

Le bastó con ver el enojo crecer en todos los presentes. Sintió un golpe en su nuca y de nueva cuenta dejó que la obscuridad lo abrazara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

– _¿Alguna vez has estado en una pelea? _

_Alec se permitió fruncir el ceño antes de voltear a mirar a su acompañante._

– _¿Por qué la pregunta? _

_Magnus metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, se encogió de hombros y dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre el roído sillón rojo en el que Alexander se encontraba. Se miraron por unos segundos sin intercambiar una sola palabra. Llegó un momento en el que ambos desviaron la mirada y se dedicaron a escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor, como el aire golpeando con delicadeza el metal que eran los muros de la bodega en que se encontraban._

–_Nunca te he visto pelear. Llevas tres semanas dentro del grupo y nunca te he visto pelear._

– _¿Y para que quieres verme pelear? _

_Magnus volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras sacaba una mano de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se miraba las uñas con detenimiento. _

–_Para saber si eres bueno, al menos resistes bien los golpes. _

_Alec sonrió, empujó la rodilla del otro con la suya. Magnus le devolvió el gesto, igualmente con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. _

–_Tuve clases de defensa personal –dijo Alec mirando hacia otro lado–. ¿Eso cuenta?_

–_No es lo mismo, pero de algo ha de servir. _

_El moreno se levantó del sillón con pesadez, una vez parado estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y dobló su espalda como si de un gato se tratara. Miró al menor de reojo y moviendo la cabeza le indicó que se levantara, el otro obedeció sin rechistar, tal vez porque Magnus se había ganado su respeto desde antes de entrar al grupo. _

–_Deberíamos hacer esto solo para que sepas como tratar a otros –comenzó Magnus volteándose para mirar al ojiazul–.La mayoría de los grupos tienen un tipo de pelea característico, por ejemplo, los hijos de la luna prefieren el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, entre más cerca mejor; los hijos de la noche en cambio prefieren usar armas, les encantan los cuchillos y la mayoría son rápidos. _

_Mientras Magnus explicaba sus dedos jugaban entre sí, como si tratara de hacerlos tronar. Alexander estuvo a punto de caer embelesado por esos movimientos, porque eran curiosos. _

– _¿Qué tipo pelea das, Alexander? _

_Alec se obligó a dejar de mirar los dedos del contrario para concentrarse en su respuesta. _

–_Generalmente soy bueno con los dos, pero creo que soy mejor peleando a distancia. _

_Magnus sonrió y tronó los dedos por primera vez. _

–_Entonces deberíamos modificar eso. _

_El pelinegro estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando vio el puño de su contrario dirigirse directamente a su rostro. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para huir del golpe justo a tiempo, sin embargo el moreno le tomó por la ropa y lo acercó a él para después mandarlo directamente al suelo, escuchó los hilos de su ropa tronar y el golpe seco que su cuerpo profirió al caer. _

_Dejó que un quejido de dolor abandonara su boca. Magnus le miró desde arriba sonriendo, tomó impulso y le dio una dura patada a Alec en las costillas, provocando que profiriera un nuevo quejido, más lastimero que el anterior. Estuvo a punto de darle una nueva patada en las costillas pero el otro tomó su pierna y le jaló con fuerza haciéndolo caer. Aprovechó su nueva ventaja y con rapidez se colocó sobre el moreno, una de sus manos se aferró a la ropa y la otra se cerró en un puño para después golpear el rostro de su contrincante. _

_Magnus sintió sus dientes chocar entre sí y el sonido retumbo en sus oídos, vio el puño de Alexander alzarse de nueva cuenta para descender con fuerza hacía su rostro; juntó la fuerza necesaria para empujar al otro y obligar a que su golpe fallara, sus piernas se movieron y en un segundo ya habían apresado al menor. Estuvo a punto de sonreír victorioso cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su pierna que le obligó a dejar al otro libre. _

– _¡Las mordidas no están permitidas!_

_Alec le sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a abalanzarse sobre el otro, dejándolo tendido en el suelo mientras sus manos se cernían con fuerza al cuello de la camiseta que el contrario llevaba. _

–_Todo se permite en las peleas callejeras. _

_Y Magnus soltó una risa, y su risa fue tan contagiosa que Alexander le imitó, este se disponía a dar un nuevo golpe cuando el cuerpo del otro se incorporó con fuerza para tratar de soltarse del agarre. Ambos rodaron un par de metros en el suelo, el menor sintió su cabeza chocar con fuerza contra el suelo, rechinó los dientes por el dolor en su cráneo y en su cabello. Porque de alguna forma el mayor había terminado sentado sobre su abdomen mientras sus manos le sujetaban por los cabellos con fuerza extrema. _

–_Creo que no eres malo defendiéndote. _

_Soltó una bocanada de aire para tratar de calmar su respiración y de esa forma poder contestar con alguna buena frase. Pero él no era una persona que acostumbrara decir frases buenas que pintaran con la ocasión. _

–_Te dije que iba a clases de defensa. _

–_Tienes que tener cuidado con la cabeza –tras decir eso el agarre en su cabeza dejó de ser tan insoportable–. Los inteligentes se van por la cabeza, generalmente golpean con cosas fuertes o contra cosas duras. _

–_Entiendo, pero… ¿Es necesario que tus dedos sigan en mi cabeza? Parece como si fueras a estrellarme de nuevo contra el piso. _

–_Podría hacerlo, tu cabeza suelta un ruido gracioso cuando la estrello._

_Alec sonrió y sintió los dedos del contrario relajarse contra su cuero cabelludo, cerró los ojos apenas por un instante para soltar un quejido, porque le dolían las costillas y Magnus se encontraba sobre su abdomen como si no pesara absolutamente nada. _

– _¿Por qué estás aquí? _

_Cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con los de color miel su estomago dio un vuelco. Él sabía a qué se refería el chico sobre su abdomen, pero desde que había logrado entrar al grupo ni el mismo se lo había preguntado. Se mordisqueó el labio antes de contestar lo único que su mente pudo pensar. _

–_No lo sé, supongo que estoy intentando encontrar la razón concreta que le dé sentido a mi vida. Cuando lo sepa te contestaré la pregunta. _

–_Suenas como un adolescente. _

_Y ambos soltaron una risa, una risa fuerte y grave, porque sonó por todo el lugar. Y fue por eso que Alexander tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que los labios de Magnus estaban sobre los suyos, tal vez fue por pura adrenalina o porque realmente había querido hacer eso desde hace tiempo, pero sus manos, que habían estado reposando a sus costados, habían vuelto a la vida y jalaban al moreno por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo y obligar a que el contacto entre sus labios no terminara. _

_Magnus mordisqueó sus labios y dejó que un quejido quedara ahogado dentro del beso. Los dedos de Alec, que hasta el momento habían estado tironeando la playera del mayor, se adentraron con cautela bajo la ropa; un nuevo jadeo escapó de los labios del menor cuando sintió la piel de su contrario. Porque la piel de Magnus era cálida, como si su cuerpo irradiara demasiado calor, como el sol. _

_Fue el moreno quien terminó con el contacto, sus labios apenas se despegaron por unos segundos para que se rozaran de nuevo, como si estuvieran jugando a retarse. Cuando Alexander iba a responder al juego Magnus se elevó para sentarse cómodamente sobre los muslos del otro, y solo fue necesaria una sonrisa para que Alec también se elevara y juntara de nuevo sus labios. _

_Magnus soltó un par de jadeos que parecían gemidos mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del contrario, Alexander en cambio se bebió los gemidos del otro a la vez que sus dedos seguían acariciando la piel a su disposición. Porque se sentía jodidamente bien la forma en que sus lenguas se acariciaban, la forma en que el cuerpo del moreno se acercaba al suyo intentando acoplarse, el calor que sus manos absorbían de la piel que tenía para él. Sintió una punzada en su lengua y después sus labios fueron abandonados de nuevo. _

–_Tengo un último consejo para ti, Alexander. _

_El aludido miró los labios del otro mordiéndose los propios. No quería consejos en ese momento, lo que quería era volver a jugar con la lengua y los labios del contrario. Magnus le jaló el cabello de la nuca para que prestara atención, Alec a regañadientes terminó alzando la mirada de sus labios para mirarlo a los ojos. _

– _¿Y bien?_

_Magnus le sonrió antes de contestarle. _

–_Nunca bajes la guardia. _

_Iba a preguntar el porqué de ese consejo cuando un puño, específicamente el puño de Magnus, estampó en su cara y lo obligó a voltear el rostro. Sus dedos, que no habían dejado la piel del otro, se enterraron con fuerza. Su acompañante soltó un ruido que parecía un ronroneo y, con algo de rudeza, sus labios volvieron a estar juntos. Alexander se obligó a ignorar la ligera punzada de dolor que su mejilla sufría por el reciente golpe, porque era mucho mejor seguir besando a Magnus que quejarse de un simple puñetazo. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Magnus miró el lugar con detenimiento. Era un edificio viejo, parecía haber sido un hotel antes de terminar siendo esa porquería. La fachada era horrible, la pintura estaba cayéndose en diferentes partes, algunas ventanas estaban rotas y, donde antes habían estado las letras que marcaban el nombre del lugar, ahora solo había grafitis.

– ¿Vamos a entrar?

Antes de voltear a encarar a la persona que había preguntado, Magnus soltó un largo suspiro. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y les dio una ligera mirada a todas las personas que lo rodeaban. Su vista se quedó fija en los bates que varios de ellos llevaban.

–Es probable que Alexander esté en el tercer piso.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó una chica morena de trenzas.

Antes de que pudiera contestar un chico lo interrumpió.

–Son los hijos de la noche, les gustan las cosas altas.

Magnus se permitió sonreír por un momento.

– ¿Creen que siga con vida?

El moreno frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta, vio apenas por un instante al chico que preguntó eso. Todos se quedaron callados por un largo rato, porque la opción de que Alec estuviera muerto en ese mismo instante era muy probable. Más probable que la opción de que siguiera vivo.

–Él resiste muy bien los golpes.

Escuchó que varios carraspeaban tratando de aminorar la tensión que se había formado. Dio media vuelta y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó a todos que lo siguieran. Estaba nervioso, lo sabía porque las puntas de sus dedos estaban congelados y era capaz de escuchar sonidos que no le hubieran importado en lo más mínimo en otra ocasión, como la respiración de las personas detrás de él.

Una mano se posó en su hombro justo cuando había empezado a caminar con determinación. Dio un pequeño respingo y miró a su amiga, la cual le sonreía con delicadeza, como si él pudiera romperse en cualquier momento.

– ¿Qué haremos si él está muerto?

Se estremeció ligeramente ante la visión que esa pregunta le provocó, imaginó el cuerpo de Alexander llenó de heridas con un charco de sangre seca a su alrededor, incluso pudo imaginar el aspecto que sus ojos tendrían si estuviera muerto. Tragó saliva con pesadez y giró el rostro para ver a sus amigos que se habían quedado quietos en cuanto el se había detenido.

–Sí esos imbéciles mataron a Alexander… –dijo con determinación logrando que todos le pusieran atención– Nosotros los mataremos, uno por uno.

Vio las sonrisas amargas en el rostro de la mayoría y el asentimiento que dieron ante sus palabras; eso fue suficiente para él. Le dio una mirada a su amiga antes de volver a retomar su camino en dirección a la puerta del edificio, otros tres chicos se colocaron junto a él y comenzaron a patear la puerta con fuerza, dieron apenas un par de patadas antes de que el acceso les fuera concedido. El fierro golpeo las paredes del lugar en un sonido seco y fue la señal que necesitaron para entrar.

Magnus frunció el ceño en cuanto divisó a varias personas dentro del lugar, formaban una larga y gruesa hilera humana, la mayoría llevaba palos largos o bates. Comenzaron a entrar al lugar con determinación y ligereza, como si ese fuera su lugar preferido para jugar. Las risas de los hijos de la noche invadieron todo el lugar y en unos segundos todos corrían contra ellos, con los bates y los palos en alto.

Y dejaron que atacaran primero, porque conocían la forma en que peleaban, siempre tratando de ser los más rápidos. Magnus le dio una patada a un chico que iba corriendo hacia él, iba a darle otra patada cuando uno de sus compañeros se le adelantó y terminó pateándole con fuerza antes de ir por otro. Y se permitió sonreír mientras seguía avanzando, esquivando a las personas que querían golpearle. Porque no necesitaba eso, no necesitaba pelear contra esos peones, sus amigos le estaban abriendo paso para que él se dedicara a una sola cosa.

Ir por Alexander.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Alexander suspiró con pesadez, volteó para dar una ligera mirada a su casa, la cual se alejaba cada vez más con cada paso que daba; tal vez podría olvidarse de todo y volver a su casa, con sus padres, sus hermanos, y su perfecta vida normal. Agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, debía seguir caminando antes de que su fuerza de voluntad se extinguiera. _

_Le tomó apenas unos minutos llegar a la bodega donde se supone estarían los demás esperándolo. Podía escuchar las risas de las personas que estaban dentro, tal vez eso era todo lo que necesitaba porque en un instante ya estaba corriendo para ir dentro. Dejó de correr justo a un par de metros de la puerta, porque no podía actuar como un chiquillo emocionado por ver a sus amigos, tenía que actuar de forma desinteresada para seguir ganándose el respeto de los otros. _

_La puerta de metal se abrió justo cuando estaba a punto de empujarla. Trastabilló dentro del lugar para enseguida chocar con las chicas que estaban saliendo, estas lo miraron seriamente antes de darse cuenta que era él, trataron de ocultar la sonrisa que sus labios querían formar al reconocerlo. _

–_Tan pronto como llegas ya estas queriendo aprovecharte de nosotras –dijo una de las chicas con un tono burlón– Creíamos que eras más decente. _

_Él bufó antes de erguirse y mirarlas enarcando una ceja. _

–_Muy graciosas. _

–_Graciosísimas –musitó una que se había permitido sonreír. _

_Todas se rieron y, evadiendo con gracia el cuerpo de Alec, salieron del lugar. Un par de chicos las siguieron. Alexander se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón e inspeccionó con la mirada el lugar. Había apenas unas veinte personas así que supuso que las demás ya se habían ido, unos cuantos estaban arreglando unas motos, otros estaban fumando mientras discutían y el resto estaban sentados en los sillones mientras bebían. _

_Alec pasó de largo las motos y saludo a un par de los que estaban fumando para llegar hasta los sillones, la mayoría lo saludó sonriendo, alguien le aventó una lata de cerveza, y, aunque él no tomaba, abrió la lata y le dio un largo sorbo. Escuchó unos silbidos de parte de algunos en tono de broma. _

– _¿Problemas en el paraíso de los ricos? –preguntó una chica haciendo a los demás reírse. _

–_Hoy todos son extremadamente graciosos –respondió soltando un bufido. _

_Todos volvieron a reírse mientras él se terminaba la cerveza, la tomó tan rápido que sus ojos se desenfocaron por un segundo. _

– _¿Otra cerveza para el chico deshidratado? _

_Gruñó enojado para después aventar la lata lejos, varios le dieron palabras de apoyo y por un momento sintió que el peso en sus hombros disminuía. Porque siempre todos lo apoyaban de esa manera, aunque casi no hablaran o nunca se hubieran dirigido la palabra, siempre le apoyaban, aún sin saber cuál era su problema. _

_Era como si fueran una familia. Una mejor qué la que tenía. _

_Atrapó la nueva lata de cerveza que le ofrecieron y se permitió sonreír con delicadeza ante los chistes que empezaban a decir sobre su persona. Eso era lo que estaba necesitando, relajarse con personas que lo apoyaran aún cuando se burlaban. Le abrieron espacio en un sillón y estuvo a punto de sentarse cuando sintió que lo jalaban por el cuello, el reclamó que empezó en su garganta se quedó ahí. _

– _¿Quién estaba molestando a Alexander? –preguntó Magnus sin mirarle. _

_Una par de chicos alzaron la mano mientras soltaban una sonora risa. _

– _¡Por favor no nos castigues! _

_Magnus sonrió y Alec desvió la mirada para no sonreír también, abrió la nueva lata de cerveza y le dio un trago, esta vez uno pequeño. _

–_Debería castigarlos por estarlo molestando. _

_La chica que había estado molestando a Alexander soltó un chiflido antes de formar un corazón con sus manos. _

–_Alguien aquí esta celoso de que juguemos con su novio. _

_Y Alec se atragantó con la cerveza, todos soltaron una sonora risa por eso. Incluso Magnus se unió, ganando de esa forma un codazo en sus costillas por apoyar la burla. _

–_Solo cuido lo que es mío. _

_Escuchó los chiflidos y burlas que la mayoría empezó a hacer, sus mejillas se calentaron por eso. Magnus le quitó la lata de cerveza para darle un largo tragó, Alec volvió a darle otro codazo como venganza logrando que se medio atragantara con el liquido. _

–_De verdad que todos son muy graciosos hoy –gruñó Alexander. _

_Volvieron a haber risas por parte de todos los presentes, incluso un par de los que estaban fumando y habían escuchado la conversación empezaron a soltar chiflidos de burla. _

_Y Alexander se sintió exasperado, porque si bien se había besado con el moreno se supone que nadie lo sabía, aparte de que el otro ni siquiera había dicho nada sobre ese suceso, fue como si no hubiera pasado. Pero aún así ahí estaban todos burlándose de él y de una relación con Magnus que era inexistente. _

_Por un momento quiso dar media vuelta y volver a su casa, aunque ese pensamiento murió casi enseguida; estaba más relajado ahí con todas las burlas que en su casa con todas las discusiones. _

_Magnus aventó la lata vacía de cerveza a uno de los chicos que estaban haciendo corazones con las manos, aunque seguía riéndose, porque esa era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar en claro algunas cosas, como que nadie podía meterse con el pelinegro porque este ya era suyo. Aunque aún no lo dejara claro. _

– _¿No dejaras en claro lo que te pertenece, Magnus? –dijo una chica con excesiva alegría, tal vez porque estaba muy bebida. _

_Escuchó el bufido que el pelinegro había dado y su sonrisa apareció, aprovechó que su brazo rodeaba los hombros del ojiazul y lo jaló hacia él. Alexander giró hacia él para no perder el equilibrio y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Junto sus labios con los contrarios en un contacto suave que apenas y le satisfacía, las manos del otro trataron de empujarlo para cortar el contacto pero lo hacían tan suavemente que Magnus decidió ignorarlo. _

_Entreabrió los labios con delicadeza y mordisqueó de la misma forma los labios del otro, tratando de hacer que aceptara el contacto de una buena vez. Bastó un par de mordiscos antes de que el menor respondiera. Sintió las manos frías en su rostro y una lengua colarse dentro de su boca; reprimió las sonrisa que quería nacer para seguir besando al otro. Succionó con delicadeza la lengua de Alec para después cortar el beso mientras inhalaba aire. _

– _¡Consigan una puta habitación! _

_Soltó una risa mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del menor y miraba a los presentes. _

– _¿Sabes qué? Creo que te haré caso. _

_De nueva cuenta hubo chiflidos y un par de gestos que imitaban el vomito. Dejó un nuevo beso en los labios de Alec antes de jalarlo y llevarlo fuera del recinto, el otro se dejó hacer aunque sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas asemejándose a un par de tomates. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Había permanecido despierto apenas unos cuantos minutos antes de que todo empezara. Los chicos que habían estado cuidándolo, si es que ese trato pudiera llamarse así, se habían ido corriendo por un par de varas largas de metal. Formaron un tipo de plan en un par de segundos, unos habían salido de la habitación y otros se habían quedado junto a él. Y entonces se empezaron a escuchar gritos y cosas rompiéndose, no hubo necesidad de más, esa era toda la señal que necesitaba.

–Te lo dije –comenzó Alec. Una sonrisa surcando sus labios–. Los submundo nunca abandonan a nadie.

El chico con diversos aretes en el rostro le miró con enojo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero pareció arrepentirse, tomó a Alexander por el cabello y le propinó un golpe en el rostro. Alec soltó una suave risa de gusto ante el golpe.

– ¡Cállate de una buena vez!

– ¿Estas asustado?

El chico no contestó, elevó los brazos con la vara de metal entre las manos, dispuesto a darle un fuerte, y tal vez fatídico, golpe al pelinegro.

– ¡Basta! –gritó una chica antes de que el otro chico golpeara a Alec–. Tenemos que mantenerlo vivo.

A regañadientes el chico bajó las manos sin lastimar a nadie con la vara. Los ruidos de cosas rompiéndose y los gritos aumentaron, cada vez más cerca. Alec supo que en un par de minutos sus amigos estarían ahí para ayudarle, trató de jalar sus brazos pero los nudos de las cuerdas eran demasiado ajustados, apenas y pudo soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor ante los dolorosos raspones que las cuerdas dejaban.

Escuchó un grito bastante fuerte y después un sonido que parecía ser el de dos placas de metal chocando entre sí con demasiada fuerza. Eso pareció ser suficiente para que todos sus captores se pusieran en posición de ataque, sujetando las varas de metal con ambas manos y la mirada sobre la puerta; Alexander se permitió sonreír ante la actitud de todos. Al igual que los presentes en esa habitación, sus ojos se posaron sobre la puerta. Solo quería que alguien llegara y le ayudara a quitarse esas malditas cuerdas para mostrarle a esos imbéciles que le habían capturado que él no era un objetivo tan fácil.

La puerta crujió, los gritos aumentaron fuera de la habitación, el sonido de cosas rompiéndose volvió. Alec sonrió, el chico con aretes le dirigió una mirada de odio. Unos segundos después la puerta crujió de nuevo antes de abrirse por completo; un chico con la sudadera roja alrededor de la cabeza cayó cerca de los chicos que rodeaban a Alexander. Un par de personas, entre ellas Magnus, entraron a la habitación haciendo que los hijos de la noche apretaran con más fuerza la vara de metal entre sus manos.

–Te tardaste –dijo Alec mirando a Magnus a través de las personas frente a él.

Magnus le sonrió, esa sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro haciéndole parecer un gato.

–Lo siento, cariño.

–No quiero tus disculpas.

Alec sonrió cuando Magnus comenzó a caminar hacia él, como si las personas con armas blancas no estuvieran entre ellos.

–Te estoy rescatando, podrías ser un poco más agradecido.

–Quítame estas cuerdas y te mostraré mi agradecimiento.

Un par de personas más entraron a la habitación, estaban del lado de Magnus.

–Más te vale que sea un buen agradecimiento.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Alexander fue todo lo que Magnus necesitó para empezar a defenderse de los ataques de los hijos de la noche.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Por primera vez, desde que tenía memoria, el hecho de que el sol le golpeara el rostro obligándolo a despertarse no lo molestó tanto. Y, aunque quisiera negarlo, era por la vista que tenía en ese momento que el hecho de despertar no le molestó ni un poco. Alexander permaneció dormido aún cuando el sol le dio directo en el rostro, apenas soltó un pequeño gruñido de incomodidad y subió una mano a su rostro para tapar los rayos del sol. Magnus soltó una risa y acarició la mejilla del otro con delicadeza. _

_Soltó un suspiro y pateó las cobijas para poder tener un poco de aire fresco. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir muy cobijado pero Alec parecía ser lo contrario; Con toda la ropa puesta bajo esa gruesa cobija. Se preguntó por unos segundos si siempre dormiría así, tal vez en primavera cambiaba, con el calor de esa época sería insoportable dormir a gusto con tanta ropa encima. _

_Miró el rostro tranquilo del otro por un par de minutos más. Su mirada bajó a examinar la ropa y las cobijas con desagrado, porque en ese momento le parecía imposible que una persona estuviera durmiendo tan tranquilamente con todas esas prendas encima cuando hacia un poco de calor. Jaló las cobijas con cuidado para irle destapando lentamente, cuando las cobijas llegaron a la cintura del pelinegro este dejó salir un suspiró y comenzó a despertar. Magnus se quedó quieto esperando a que despertara por completo. _

–_Buen día. _

_Alexander murmuró una respuesta que no tenía sentido alguno al ser dicha con tanta pereza y de forma tan baja. Magnus sonrió ante la vista, esperó a que el otro terminara de despertar antes de volver a hablar. _

– _¿No tienes calor? _

_Los ojos de Alec se mantuvieron cerrados por un momento antes de volver a abrirse y enfocar los ojos de Magnus. _

–_No realmente. ¿Por qué? _

–_Yo me estaba muriendo de calor hace unos minutos, en cambio tú parecías muy feliz bajo la cobija. _

–_Mi madre siempre me tapaba demasiado, supongo que me acostumbré. _

_Magnus asintió ante la respuesta. Ambos se quedaron callados, como si estuvieran esperando a que algo importante pasara. Alexander ser estiró lentamente, como si temiera hacer mucho desastre. El moreno le observaba atentamente. _

–_Uh, necesito café. _

_Alec examinó el rostro de su acompañante por un momento. El otro tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba la ventana, en especial los rayos de sol que entraban por esta, con tremendo desprecio. Le pareció incluso graciosa la forma en que su boca se fruncía; como si estuviera haciendo un puchero. Dejó salir una suave risa antes de jalar al mayor por la ropa y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. _

– _¿No podrías chasquear los dedos y hacer que el café apareciera en nuestras manos? _

–_Tal vez en otra dimensión –dijo pensativo. Se impulsó a sí mismo para quedar más cerca del otro–. Pero en esta soy un simple mortal que si quiere café tiene que levantar su bello trasero e ir por él. _

_Ambos sonrieron. Magnus acarició la mejilla de Alexander antes de cortar la distancia, le beso lentamente, saboreando cada segundo que el beso duraba. Los labios de Alec se abrieron y él no necesitó otra señal más que esa, su lengua buscó la contraria y se entrelazaron con suavidad. El moreno podía saborear el sabor a alcohol que la boca del otro aún tenía. Cortó el beso un momento después para saborear él mismo el nuevo sabor que ahora se encontraba en su boca. _

–_Sabes a alcohol –informó mientras se lamía los labios. _

_Alec le sonrió con ligereza. _

–_Anoche tomamos mucho. ¿Recuerdas?_

–_Tú tomaste mucho, yo solo tomé un par de cervezas. _

_Antes de que el menor pudiera responder Magnus ya se había parado de la cama, estaba estirándose de esa forma en la que parecía un gato perezoso. Alexander evaluó sus posibilidades, podía levantarse también e ir por algo de comer; o podría quedarse en la cama y disfrutar del ambiente relajante que había en la habitación. Pateó las cobijas que aún estaba sobre él, se estiró de nuevo, esta vez con más soltura ya que la cama era ocupada solo por él ahora. Se bajó el cierre de la chamarra y la abrió sin dejar de estirarse. _

_Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Magnus le miraba mordisqueándose los labios. Porque la imagen que tenía en ese momento era, de cierta forma, excitante. Tener a Alec en su cama, con las cobijas revueltas y la ropa desacomodada, aparte de esa expresión de total satisfacción mientras relajaba los músculos. Era demasiado. Y tal vez lo peor de todo era que el otro no se daba cuenta de lo provocativo que era. _

–_Maldita sea. _

_Magnus se subió a la cama y gateó hasta quedar frente a el otro, tomó sus piernas y las abrió con delicadeza para acomodarse entre ellas. El rostro de Alexander comenzó a colorearse, sin embargo, sus brazos se sujetaron del cuello del contrario mientras que sus piernas se abrían un poco más ante el otro. _

–_No tienes idea de lo jodidamente erótico que te veías. _

–_Tal vez lo hacía a propósito. _

_Ambos sabían que eso no era cierto pero se sentían contentos con el pequeño juego de provocación. Magnus movió las caderas, simulando una lenta penetración, Alexander se mordió los labios en respuesta. _

–_No juegues conmigo, Alexander. _

_Alec sonrió y estuvo a punto de contestar cuando sintió una vibración en su pantalón. Magnus sonrió de oreja a oreja, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón del contrario y sacó su celular, miró la pantalla y le extendió el aparato a su dueño. _

–_Al parecer es tu madre. _

_La mueca de molestia en el rostro del menor fue, de cierta manera, graciosa para el mayor. Soltó una pequeña risa y esperó a que contestara, sin siquiera moverse o cambiar la posición actual. Alec apretó una tecla y se llevó el celular a la oreja. _

–_Estoy con un amigo –dijo con molestia–. Tal vez vuelva en la noche. _

_Fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar y aventar el celular hacia otro lado de la cama. Magnus le miró sonriendo cálidamente mientras le acariciaba las mejillas. _

–_No deberías tratar así a tu madre. _

–_Si no corto la conversación de esa forma empezará una discusión que no tengo ganas de seguir en este momento. _

–_Deberías ir a casa. _

_Alexander frunció el ceño, miró al otro a los ojos por un momento antes de hablar. _

–_No quiero ir a casa. _

–_Alexander… _

–_Iré luego. _

_Magnus soltó un suspiro. Miró al chico debajo de él y sonrió, porque esa persona estaba empezando a significar demasiado, empezaba a tener sentimientos suficientemente fuertes por él. Era por eso mismo que había estado considerando el hecho de que Alec debía alejarse del grupo, debía de tener la vida tranquila que se suponía que merecía. _

– _¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_Alexander sonrió. Porque recordaba la primera vez que Magnus le había hecho esa pregunta, recordaba también lo que había contestado y era gracioso que justo en ese instante al fin tuviera una respuesta. _

–_Porque quiero. _

–_Esa no es una buena respuesta. _

_Se sonrieron por un momento. Magnus suspiró y dejó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Alec. _

–_Deberías dejarlo, Alexander –susurró contra los labios del otro–. Deberías tener una vida tranquila. No deberías estar en este tipo de grupos que solo te van a destruir. _

– _¿Debería también alejarme de ti? _

_El moreno cerró los ojos ante esa pregunta. _

–_Sí, deberías alejarte de mí. _

_Alec tragó saliva con pesadez. Ambos dejaron salir un pequeño y casi inaudible suspiro. _

–_No voy a alejarme, Magnus. _

–_Deberías, esto no te traerá nada bueno, yo no te traeré nada bueno. Sería mejor si solo das media vuelta y regresas, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. _

–_Por favor –soltó en un gruñido–. ¿Cómo haría eso? Fingir que nunca te conocí, que nunca hice todo… esto. _

_Magnus abrió los ojos y le miró. _

–_Simplemente finge que no existí. _

_Se quedaron callados, mirándose el uno al otro. Llegaron a cierto punto en el que más que simplemente verse se estaban examinando. Cada rasgo, cada imperfección, cada pequeño detalle era grabado en el cerebro del otro, como si con eso pudieran permanecer siempre en la memoria del contrario. Pero ambos sabían que eso no era suficiente. Alexander levantó el brazo y acarició la mejilla del moreno. Guardó en su memoria cada rasgo del otro y un segundo después le dio una cachetada. _

_El rostro de Magnus se ladeó por el impacto, apenas empezó a girar la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a Alec cuando un nuevo golpe cayó en su mejilla; su rostro giró de nuevo cuenta, esta vez con un poco más de dolor. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Tal vez porque ninguno la necesitaba en ese instante. _

–_No me pidas que haga eso –comenzó Alexander, su voz era tenue–. No podría hacerlo, Magnus. ¿Cómo podría fingir que una de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido no pasó en realidad? _

_El moreno le miró con curiosidad y, solo un poco, de esperanza. Sabía que era egoísta, pero esperaba escuchar eso, realmente esperaba que el otro lo escogiera sobre su vida perfecta. _

_Que escogiera la imperfección que él era. _

–_Te quiero, Alexander. _

_La sonrisa que recibió de parte del pelinegro fue suficiente para él. En un instante acabó con la distancia que los separaba, esta vez el beso fue un suave roce. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los hijos de la noche nunca jugaban limpio. Magnus lo sabía así que debió haber previsto que eso pasara. Porque ellos nunca aceptarían una derrota, y era obvio que ya estaban derrotados.

Se habían encargado de los sujetos que formaban una barrera para que no se acercaran a Alexander, los habían dejado en el suelo victimas de sus propias armas. Habían estado tan ocupados venciendo a esos tipos que no se habían dado cuenta que otros dos se encargaban de Alec, no se habían percatado a tiempo que lo estaban soltando para después jalarlo de los cabellos y enterrar peligrosamente un cuchillo en su cuello.

Magnus se había quedado quieto ante la vista. Fue como si cada músculo de su cuerpo se hubiera contraído para después quedarse paralizado. Los captores de Alec le miraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Diles a tus amigos que se vayan.

Con una simple señal sus amigos salieron de la habitación. Algunos murmuraron cosas sobre lo sucios que eran cuando estaban a punto de perder, recibiendo un par de gruñido como respuesta.

A Magnus no le importó. Se había concentrado solo en Alexander, en sus ojos que parecían más obscuros que de costumbre, tal vez por causa del miedo que le invadía. No le gustaba la vista que tenía en ese instante, con ese cuchillo peligrosamente cerca de la yugular del pelinegro.

–Suéltalo.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un par de risas.

–Tal vez de esta forma te des cuenta que no debías jugar con nosotros.

El cuchillo se enterró un poco más en el cuello de Alexander obligando a esté a cerrar los ojos. Porque ardía, era como si el cuchillo y todo lo que tocaba se convirtiera en fuego, incluso la sangre que sintió resbalar por su cuello se sentía excesivamente caliente.

Magnus dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, siendo cauteloso para que nada malo le pasara al otro. Podía notar que sus contrincantes estaban nerviosos, y eso era excesivamente malo. Porque en algún momento su nerviosismo podría convertirse en miedo y el miedo podría obligarlos a hacer algo horrible. Como clavar el cuchillo aún más profundamente.

–Nunca debieron crear ese grupo.

Una chica que había permanecido ahí se encargó de abrir la puerta trasera de la habitación. El sujeto que mantenía a Alec comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás. Magnus dio pasos cortos y cautelosos en su dirección, no iba a dejar que se alejaran aún más de él.

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron desmesuradamente, agarró con fuerza la mano que mantenía el cuchillo pegado contra su garganta, le sujetaron por el cabello mientras intentaban hacer que el cuchillo se clavara en su garganta. Alexander cerró los ojos y trató de oponerse. Magnus estuvo a punto a punto de correr en su dirección pero el otro le detuvo.

– ¡Detrás de ti!

Apenas iba a voltear cuando el impacto le llegó, alguien había estrellado algo contra su espalda. El golpe fue tan fuerte que ni siquiera notó el momento en que había perdido el equilibrio y había terminado en el suelo. Miró hacia donde se supone que se encontraba Alexander, este estaba forcejeando con su captor. Magnus intentó pararse pero su cuerpo entero no reaccionaba.

Fue entonces que las cosas pasaron excesivamente rápidas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuchillo contra el que había estado peleando Alexander ahora estaba enterrado en su piel, la sangre brotó tan rápidamente que parecía algo irreal. Y él no podía pararse, por más que le ordenara a su cuerpo que debía levantarse este no respondía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

– _¿Qué hay con los hijos de la noche? _

_Magnus abrió los ojos con lentitud, su respiración seguía siendo rápida aunque en ese instante estaba más controlada. Seguramente sus extremidades ya le funcionaban. Se incorporó con cuidado, sus manos sobre la superficie del sillón temblaban ligeramente. Alexander le miraba desde abajo con algo de duda, aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cristalinos. _

–_Alexander –dijo Magnus calmadamente–. Acabamos de hacerlo y lo más romántico que puedes decir es una pregunta sobre esos idiotas. ¿Es en serio? _

_Alec sonrió con sutileza, como si realmente no se hubiera dado cuenta que Magnus estaba sobre él, semidesnudo, con el pulso aún agitado por la reciente actividad física. _

–_Yo ya tenía esa duda desde el inicio. _

– _¿Eso quiere decir que me dejaste completamente agotado para que pudiera responder tus preguntas? _

– _¿Sería muy malo si así fuera? _

_En vez de responder Magnus simplemente agachó la cabeza y mordió con fuerza el cuello de su pareja. Alexander soltó un pequeño gruñido con tintes de placer y dolor, jaló por el cabello al otro para que soltara su cuello. _

–_Ragnor dijo que te habían amenazado. _

_Magnus suspiró, se recargó con cuidado sobre el pecho de Alexander, ejerciendo un poco de presión para que doliera aunque fuera mínimamente. _

–_Tienen a la mayoría amenazados, desde que tantas personas se unen a nuestra pequeña causa ellos se han quedado sin seguidores. _

_La manera en que Alexander frunció los labios provocó un ligero cosquilleo en Magnus. Quería besarle. _

– _¿Esto es malo? _

–_No, son una bola de imbéciles, se la pasan amenazando a la mayoría de las personas. _

–_Pero si… _

_Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, Magnus le había interrumpido besándolo. Tal vez era porque los besos del otro le encantaban que no se quejó, terminó correspondiendo el beso. _

–_También dijo que me habían mencionado en la amenaza. _

– _¿En serio seguiremos hablando de eso? –gruñó Magnus exasperado–. Escucha, un par de idiotas que son parte de los hijos de la noche me dijeron que pagaría por ayudar a destruirlos y que probablemente te usarían como pago. _

_Un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Alexander. _

– _¿Y te atreves a decir que no es malo?_

–_No es nada, no es la primera vez que ellos me amenazan. Nunca llevan a cabo su plan. _

_Alexander frunció el ceño, apartó un par de cabellos de la frente de Magnus. _

– _¿Y si esta vez es diferente?_

–_No dejare que se acerquen a ti, te lo juro. _

–_No me preocupa que se acerquen a mí –murmuró Alec–. Me preocupa que se acerquen a ti. _

_Magnus sonrió de oreja a oreja, se agachó lo suficiente como para cortar la distancia entre ellos. Alexander le mordió los labios en respuesta al beso que el otro le había proporcionado. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta de la bodega sonó, antes de que Magnus lo tapara casi completamente con su cuerpo, alcanzó a ver de reojo a un par de personas. _

– _¡La puta mierda! ¡Consigan una jodida habitación! _

_Escuchó los pasos apresurados de las personas que habían entrado y después el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada. Alec soltó una leve risa. Magnus le mordió la mejilla con delicadeza mientras trataba de callar su propia risa. _

– _¿Estás seguro de que no hay peligro? _

–_Lo estoy. Y aún si hubiera peligro no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo daría todo por ti. _

_Alec paseó los brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, le acercó a su cuerpo en un abrazo un poco forzado. _

–_Yo también arriesgaría todo por ti. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alec le había mirado por un instante y él le regresó la mirada. Su captor le tomó de nuevo por el cabello, jalándole con excesiva fuerza, sacó el cuchillo que estaba clavado en su clavícula y le jaló para sacarlo de la habitación.

Escuchó varias pisadas, incluso supo cuando más personas habían entrado a la habitación, pero aún así solo podía mantener la mirada fija en la puerta entreabierta por donde se habían llevado al pelinegro. Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro y ese sencillo toque le envió varias ondas de dolor por todo su cuerpo. Un par de personas le ayudaron a levantarse, soportó el dolor lo más que pudo.

– ¿Y Alec?

Se limitó a señalar con la cabeza la puerta entreabierta.

–Quédate aquí, nosotros iremos por…

– ¡No!

Magnus se mordió los labios mientras se enderezaba, miró a las personas a su lado, se deshizo bruscamente del agarre de todos los que estaban ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie. Se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta por donde habían salido antes los captores. Sabía que sus amigos le estaban siguiendo de cerca, no le iban a dejar solo cuando ya estaban próximos a ganar.

Fuera del cuarto había una especie de azotea, el lugar estaba rodeado por una reja de aproximadamente dos metros de altura. A Magnus le tomó menos de dos segundos divisar a Alexander. Esta vez lo mantenían con el cuchillo a un par de centímetros de los ojos, en cuanto los captores divisaron a sus nuevos contrincantes la situación cambió. Magnus tenía a siete personas de su lado, en cambió de los hijos de la noche solo quedaban cuatro personas.

El cuchillo volvió a estar en el cuello de Alexander, apretando peligrosamente justo por encima de su manzana de Adán. El moreno caminó hasta quedar a un par de metros de los captores, cuyo nerviosismo era extremadamente obvio. Esperó solo un par de segundos, evaluando de esa forma a sus contrarios. Sonrió ligeramente.

–Deberían dejarlo ir.

Recibió varios gruñidos como contestación. Vio que el chico que amenazaba a Alexander clavaba el cuchillo cada vez con menos fuerza.

–Ustedes deberían irse –exclamó un hijo de la noche–. El chico ya está medio muerto, si se van ahora no habrá venganza contra ustedes por haber destruido este lugar con sus peleas.

Escuchó las risas de sus compañeros antes de verlos formar una fila a sus lados, tres en la izquierda y tres en la derecha y él en el centro. Los hijos de la luna los imitaron, solo que al ser solo tres personas su intento de hacerse notar fue patético.

–Hagamos esto, déjenlo ir y no les haremos nada.

– ¡Nunca!

Magnus frunció el ceño ante esa contestación, miró a Alexander por un segundo y después al captor; el chico parecía asustado y el agarre en el pelinegro estaba siendo cada vez más débil. El moreno sonrió y avanzó un par de pasos hacia adelante.

–Ustedes se lo buscaron.

Alexander tomó al chico que lo amenazaba con fuerza del brazo, logró tirarlo frente a él. Los demás fueron en contra de los tres hijos de la noche restantes, estos trataron de defenderse en vano, no tenían armas que utilizar y eran menos. En unos cuantos segundos ya estaban en el suelo siendo aniquilados por los submundo.

Magnus apenas les dio una mirada antes de dirigirse a su objetivo principal. Alec pateó con fuerza al chico que lo había estado reteniendo, después de lograr su pequeña venganza fue en busca del moreno. Se abrazaron en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia mínima, empleando toda la fuerza que les quedaba, lo que ellos sintieron como un abrazo excesivamente fuerte fue apenas un pequeño apretón.

– ¿No te dije que todo estaría bien?

La risa que Alec soltó envió unas cuantas descargas de alivio al cuerpo de Magnus.

–Después de que casi muero.

–Pequeños detalles sin importancia.

Se separaron por culpa del leve golpe que Alexander le propinó a Magnus en la espalda, ese pequeño puñetazo en su espalda casi lo obligó a caer, pero estaba demasiado feliz y aliviado como para dejarse vencer por el dolor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Había un momento, cuando Magnus estaba a su lado, que a Alexander le encantaba. Era cuando el otro le abrazaba con delicadeza, apenas como un suave roce entre ellos, y se quedaba en esa posición por un par de minutos. A él le gustaba estar de esa forma, recargar la cabeza en el hueco que el cuello de su contrario formaba y aspirar el aroma que la piel desprendía. Era un aroma que no podía describir pero que le embriagaba. _

–_Si algún día llego a irme –exclamó Magnus rompiendo el silencio entre ellos–. ¿Me recordaras?_

_Alexander frunció el ceño, elevó la cabeza para buscar los ojos del contrario. _

– _¿A dónde te irías? _

–_A cualquier lugar. _

– _¿Podría traerte de vuelta de ese lugar? _

_Magnus se pensó la respuesta por un momento. Acarició las mejillas de su pareja antes de contestar. _

–_Tal vez. _

–_Entonces te salvaría. _

_Y no pudo retener la sonrisa que esa contestación le provocó. _

–_Pero… ¿Y si no puedes salvarme? ¿Qué harías? ¿Me olvidarías o me recordarías?_

–_Sí no pudiera salvarte lo único que haría sería esperar a que vuelvas –contestó Alec desviando la mirada–. Lo único que querría sería tenerte de vuelta. _

_El abrazo que los mantenía juntos se intensificó gracias a Magnus, dejó un beso en la sien del ojiazul para tratar de mostrar lo feliz que esa respuesta le hacía. _

–_No quisiera que me olvidaras –murmuró Magnus. Acariciando con su aliento la piel del menor–. Me gustaría que me tuvieras siempre presente, aunque sé que eso no es posible. _

_Alexander miró a Magnus mientras se mordisqueaba los labios. Quería decirle que eso no pasaría, porque el simple hecho de imaginarse olvidando al otro le provocaba temor, dejando sus recuerdos en el tiempo, tratando de olvidar cada una de las cosas que habían vivido juntos. Porque si no pudiera salvarle lo único que querría hacer sería esperar a que volviera, seguir manteniendo vivo su recuerdo al menos mientras él no estuviera. _

_Porque sería doloroso tener de que borrar todo. Hasta el más minúsculo recuerdo, día tras día un recuerdo menos hasta que ya no quedara nada. Hasta que la existencia de su amor fuera un simple sueño. Hasta que se volviera inexistente. _

–_Me gustaría que me recordaras con todo, como si me guardaras en un cajón –dijo Magnus con voz queda–. Quisiera que vieras las huellas que dejé en ti, mi esencia, mi respiración, mi imagen, mis marcas, todo, absolutamente todo lo que traté de dejar grabado en ti. _

–_Magnus…_

–_No quisiera desaparecer –le interrumpió– No quiero convertirme en un especie de viento que pasó lenta pero rápidamente por tu vida. No quiero que me olvides cuando te sea imposible salvarme. _

_Después de decir eso Magnus sonrió cálidamente y a Alec le dieron ganas de llorar. Se aferró al cuello del contrario y enterró el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, esperó ahí hasta que su corazón, que en algún momento había empezado a latir violentamente, se calmara. Magnus le acarició los cabellos de su nuca con delicadeza esperando a que dijera algo, porque sabía que iba a decir algo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era terriblemente honesto. _

–_Te querría de vuelta –comenzó Alec parsimoniosamente–. Si no pudiera salvarte te querría de vuelta y, hasta que eso sucediera, te recordaría todos los días, todo el tiempo. _

–_Pero…_

–_Esperaré por ti. _

_La sonrisa de Magnus se extendió un poco más, sus ojos se cerraron por un instante mientras instaba al otro a separarse de él. Ambos se miraron por un momento que se extendió demasiado. _

– _¿Puedes salvarme? _

_Alexander sonrió abiertamente mientras asentía ligeramente con la cabeza, y Magnus casi se derritió por eso. Adoraba ese tipo de sonrisas que iluminaban por completo el rostro del menor. Se inclinó con cuidado para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Alec. Otra pequeña huella que quería dejar en la piel de su amor, aunque esta pudiera desvanecerse con el tiempo. Acarició las mejillas, exactamente el lugar que hace un momento había besado, antes de susurrar la palabra que acabaría con esa conversación. _

–_Sálvame._

* * *

.

.

Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review se los agradeceré. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
